


Distractions and Discussions

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCat Dabbles [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lucy is a shit, fluff out the ass, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lucy'd always wondered how good Cat was in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
> supercat prompt : "I've always imagined that Cat would be really great in bed" says Lucy.  
> To which I responded with:  
> Pushes allosteric binding regulation off my desk like I pushed heteronormitivity out of my life. Slams my glasses back onto my face. I am fucking prepared for this shit, fucking prepared.

“I’ve always imagined that Cat would be really great in bed.” 

Kara nodded, “Yeah she really is.”

Lucy turned to Kara, her eyebrows raised. As calmly as possible she said, “Care to explain?”

Kara kept tapping away at her tablet. “Her fingers are pretty long for her height and she likes to bottom from the top.” 

Lucy did her best not to move. It took all of her army training to keep her voice from wavering. “Bottom from the top?”

“I can lift a truck, so she likes it when I hold her up.” Kara leaned forward and squinted at the screen. 

Lucy’d only see Kara multitask a few times before. Maybe it was something Kryptonian, but she just let all the walls down when she was too focused on something. Besides, Lucy could use this later. “Hold her up?”

Kara hummed and tapped away silently. Lucy thought the over-sharing was over until Kara finished tapping and turned to look at Lucy. 

She was so fluid and all Lucy saw for a moment was the Kryptonian princess who slipped through on occasion. Usually, it was when the House of El crest resided on Kara’s chest and she spoke a half-octave lower, her head filled with justice and a confidence that came with invulnerability. 

“Yes, hold her thighs while I’m on my back. Unfortunately, that leaves bruises, Cat squirms too much.” Kara shrugged like they were discussing the downsides of online news sources. 

Lucy waited, she knew Kara Danvers would be back in a moment. Now that she wasn’t distracted. She was going to milk this for everything she could get.

Kara’s eyes widened minutely and she sat up a little straighter in her chair. Her fingers came up to adjust her glasses and Lucy couldn’t help but laugh.

The change was so complete, so ridiculously effective that it had kept even her from seeing the truth about Supergirl. Honestly, Lucy was still amazed, she definitely saw what Cat found attractive in Kara. 

In Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El and the mixed up combination that was Kara Zor-El-Danvers. For half a beat, Lucy’s chest felt tight with affection. Kara’d had such a crazy life, filled with love but overflowing with loss, and it’d only made her strong and kind.

Then Kara gasped and her eyes widened and she hissed at Lucy, “ _Lucy_! Don’t _do that_! You _knew_ I wasn’t paying attention!” The blush erupted up Kara’s neck and cheeks and Lucy could only laugh. 

“I will never let you live this down.” 

Kara only groaned at that and covered her face. Lucy just kept laughing and laughed even harder when Cat came over to ask what was happening. 

Lucy needed more friends like Kara. 


End file.
